


Snakes and Sneks

by Firewins



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewins/pseuds/Firewins
Summary: Crowley's favourite form, by far, was his snake form.Five times Crowley was a snake and one time he wasn't.





	Snakes and Sneks

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic a couple months ago during a vacation but lost all inspiration as soon as I got home. I'm hoping that posting it will motivate me to finish it!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! :D

Crowley had taken many different forms in his long life. His favourites by far though were his snake form and his human form, both had taken a long time to perfect and he was quite proud of them. In recent centuries he had been using his human form much more often, but he still took his snake form from time to time. 

Though it was infrequent, as angels usually miracled any dirt away, whenever his angel took a bath Crowley enjoyed curling up draped over Aziraphale's body in snake form. Warming his reptilian body in the water, which was always the perfect temperature thanks to a little demonic, or sometimes angelic, miracle, and in the warmth of his angel. 

The first time Aziraphale had suggested they take a bath together Crowley was pretty sure he had had something rather different in mind, but the angel seemed to enjoy reptilian cuddles as much as other things they could have done, and Crowley for his part rather prefered the cuddling.

\----

One of Crowley's most memorable uses of his snake form had happened at the London Zoo, shortly after the release of the first Harry Potter movie.   
Aziraphale and Crowley had met to discuss the Arrangement, as recent global events had resulted in St James Park being flooded with American secret agents. Aziraphale swore he had taken his eyes off Crowley for less than a second but when he looked back the demon was nowhere to be found. 

Crowley had slunk off to an empty snake enclosure and had nearly given a young child a panic attack, but also many years of hoping for their Hogwarts letter.   
Aziraphale found Crowley outside the reptile house, leaning casually against the wall, watching a panicked crowd flow out of the building. 

"My dear, you really shouldn't do that" Aziraphale said, watching the crowd. 

"Got to keep Downstairs happy" Crowley said with a casual shrug. 

"You know, I don't think you do". 

The demon spluttered for a moment before regaining his composure. 

"Oh come on Angel, you still owe me a meal".

\----

After the Apocalypse, after Crowley And Aziraphale's trials, after dining at the Ritz, after everything, Crowley spent two months as a snake. The apocalypse that wasn't, had been very stressful on the demon. And as a snake life was much simpler.   
He spent most of his time with Aziraphale in the bookshop. The angel had set up a large heated aquarium in the bookshop. But Crowley preferred to ride draped around Aziraphale's shoulders, keeping his angel company as he tried his hardest to not sell any books. 

Crowley tried sometimes to assist Aziraphale in the whole not selling thing by staring menacingly at customers who try to approach the angel (not a hard feat when you're a 12-foot long snake.) 

But the young girl who stood in Aziraphale's shop this morning was different to most of the hopeful customers. She was young, maybe about 7 or 8 years old. She stood staring right at the large tank where Crowley was curled up under the heat lamp. She approached slowly until her face was a few inches from the glass.

"Hello snake." She whispered almost reverently.

"Hello human" He hissed, playing along.

The girl gasped and smiled delightedly.

"Snake, why do you live in a bookshop?" She asked tilting her head inquisitively 

But before Crowley could respond a worried mother rushed in and dragged the child off. 

It was probably for the best, Aziraphale despised having children in the bookshop. 

They were too messy and destructive. 

Which was of course, exactly why Crowley liked them.


End file.
